


Never a Promise Broken

by JulyStorms



Series: Petruo Week: December 2014 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyStorms/pseuds/JulyStorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no broken promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Promise Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Petruo Week Day #4: “Promise.”

Both of them want, more than anything, to promise to always just _be there_.

But a promise like that would be empty, meaningless—hopelessly naïve.

It would hurt too much, she decides, for her to make a promise like that only to break it. He might need her help on the battlefield, or he might need to voice his thoughts—or maybe he’ll just need to reach for her hand. She can’t promise that she’ll always be in reach. What if she’s not?

He can’t promise it, either, can’t because he wants to protect her from all the horrors of their world but knows it’s impossible, knows that one day she could be scared and alone and she could die that way, and the thought of her feeling betrayed by an ill-spoken breath of words, words spat out in a moment of fervent adoration or lovesick stupidity… That shit isn’t worth it to him. He won’t lie to her.

There are “I love yous,” of course. Sometimes he calls her a nag before he can’t smother his grin of adoration any longer and then he’s kissing her with such enthusiasm that it makes her smile against the curve of his mouth. Occasionally their hands touch under the mess hall table, fingers brushing, an unspoken, _I’m here right now_ passing between them.

But there is never a promise of always.


End file.
